


Happily Ever After

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Cabins, Canadian Shack, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hotels, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Two works exploring what happens to Ray and Fraser after their quest, one set right after their "return to civilisation", the other a few years later <3





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comatosebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/gifts).



> For comatosebadger, I hope you like it! Happy holidays - your dSSS Santa
> 
> Many thanks to my beta for the help and cheerleading <3


End file.
